Finding Us
by Ninja Robin
Summary: Scientists created a new race. Us. We are winged. We each have 1 unique power. We escaped from them. Now we are being hunted down. They are trying kill us. I set upon myself to find everyone as we were split up, and   fight back. We will survive. Not die.


They came fast. Running at us.

Almost sprinting in their eagerness to reach us. To cause us as much pain as possible. To destroy us. In any way. They could kill us in any way they liked.

We stood our ground. Watching death get closer and closer. Soon they were close enough for us to smell their horrid breath. The leaders jaws closed around my throat and I screamed.

I woke up drenched in sweat shaking all over. The three current members of my flock were still sleeping. Thank god. I wouldn't want them to worry. Not right now. There were still too many of us to find. To rescue. We are not humans. We are a different race. Still mortal, but not human.

We all have wings, not weak, floppy fairy wings, bird wings. We also individually have one unique power, for example, I can turn diamond hard at moments notice. Pretty hard for enemies to harm me. Very handy skill.

Our race was created by a big group of scientists. They thought they could make a fortune out of us. Big mistake.

Little by little the scientists separated. Bringing one of each of us with them. To make a short story short. We fought to escape. We won. They lost. So at that time everyone of us was scattered around the world.

Angry at being defeated and wanting revenge the scientists set a group of Things to destroy us. I say Things because they don't have a name that I know of and they can morph into any form they choose and they are mean killers.

Funnily enough I decided that I didn't want to die and I was pretty sure that the rest of my race didn't so that's why I put it on myself to gather the race together. To fight back. To survive. So far I had gathered three people.

Angel, the smallest, had baby blue eyes and bouncy blonde curls. I found her first and in the African jungle being hunted. Her unique power was speed, both in flight and on ground. She could also jump high. Like _really _high.

Gaz next. He was on the Rocky Mountains. He was almost dead when I got to him, but Me and Angel healed him. He can heal people, which can be really handy especially in a fight.

Then Iggy. I found him living with a flock of eagles which he had been living with for the last 12 months. Basically a human chameleon.

But that was only three of us. There was still five of us to go. Five of us more to save.

I sighed and looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table. It read 7:00. Should be getting up soon. It was such a luxury to have a bed. And hot food. And a warm house. We had found this deserted shack up by the coast of Colorado and took to it greatly. We would have to leave soon but still, why not enjoy while the moment lasted?

7:10. Really should be getting up now. Groaning, I heaved my sleepy body out of bed and plodded towards the kitchen.

Opening up the plain wooden doors of the cupboard, I saw a selection of canned food above me. Hmmm. Baked Beans? Why not.

I unscrewed the lid of the can and with a satisfying plop the baked beans flopped into the saucepan.

While the baked beans were cooking, Angel came wandering into the kitchen with and sleepily gave me a hug.

'Morning Max.' She yawned. I kissed her curls.

'Morning sleepy-head. Baked beans?'

She nodded, still half asleep. I tipped a quarter of the baked beans into a bowl and gave it to her. She murmured a thanks and went over to the table.

One by one, Iggy and Gaz came into the kitchen to receive their portions and soon we were all eating like sleepy families.

'Ok guys, what I want to do today is-'

I was rudely interrupted by a crashing noise and a raspy voice.

'Where are they?'

I froze. A loud sniffing noise broke the silence that had fell between the now awake flock. Excited barking snapped us back into action and 3 or 4 Things burst into the room.

Have you ever seen a Thing in its human form? I hope not. Not a very pleasant sight or smell I can tell you. Slit like red eyes, thin lips smells like your grannies cooking.

The thin mouth was now smiling. The Things had found their prey. I sprung into action already in diamond form and delivered a round-house kick to the nearest Thing while screaming at my flock to run. The Thing crumpled to the ground and I heard his ribs break with a satisfying crack.

But there were still four of them left. But there were four of us too! I charged at the nearest Thing and karate chopped him in the side of the head. His neck broke. I gave myself a mental pat on the back and turned to face the other two.

They had already gone. Most likely to get reinforcements. So that meant we needed to scram. I scooped Angel up in my arms and turned to face Iggy and Gaz.

But Iggy was hurt. And it looked pretty bad. Gaz was going pale with the strain of trying to keep up with Iggy's injuries.

'Gaz. Stop. We need to get away. We can look at Iggy later!'

Gaz collapsed on the floor. Still conscious enough to fly. I hope.

'Ange, help me carry Iggy. Lets go people!' I yelled. Angel and I gingerly picked up Iggy and carried him across the room and into the forest. Gaz staggered behind us.

'Ok flock take flight.' I said and we jumped into the air and soared above the clouds.

Soon enough I spotted a couple of cave a around 5 miles from the shack. I checked my flock. Iggy was still unconscious and Gaz was barely aloft. The cave would do. For now.

'Ok flock land here.' I said, and we descended into the cave.

Angel and I lay Iggy down to observe his injuries. He had a fresh wound still oozing blood out in his side. It looks like the dog Thing had a really good go at him.

'Gaz?'

He sat up, looking slightly less pale. I hesitated. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but I couldn't let Iggy die.

I motioned Gaz over and he placed his hand over Iggy's wound and began to work his magic. Around 20 minutes later it was done.

Gaz collapsed with exhaustion this time not awake. But I wasn't worried about him. Because I could hear his soft snores beginning. Iggy was now awake and looking as cool as if he had been a walk to the park, not attacked by a vicious dog Thing.

I felt like following Gaz's example of what to do now, but I looked at my watch (one I had found on a bench in NY. Boo-ya!) and saw it was only 10:30. Much to do.

What to do first. Find food? Water? A little warm fuzzball crawled into my lap.

'Max can I sleep? I'm tired.' Angel asked. I smiled and nodded. Finding food and water could wait.


End file.
